Richard Baron
| name = Richard Baron | image = Baron official.jpg | imagesize = | honorific-suffix= | caption = Baron's official portrait. | office = Leader of the National Union Party | term_start = 20th October 2017 | term_end = | predecessor = Mary Towers | president = | successor = | deputy = | constituency = Eagle Creek (1993-present) | birth_date = 15th May 1967 (50) | birth_place = , Rainier | party = National Union Party | nationality = Rainian | alma_mater = | profession = Politician | spouse = Megan Baron | children = 3 | religion = }} Richard Gideon Baron (born 15th May 1967, aged 50) is a Rainian politician who currenty serves as the leader of the National Union Party being elected to the post in 2017. He is the first leader of the party not to serve as either Prime Minister or Leader of the Opposition Early life Political career 2017 leadership contest Leader of the National Union Party Views Baron is considered to support policies. He is seen to be on the right-wing of the National Union Party supporting , and abroad stating he believes that Western values such as Judeo-Christian culture, free-market capitalism and small government should be enjoyed by all peoples. Baron has named as his main political influence. Some have accused Baron of supporting due to his strongly anti-Asian and (calling a "cancer") and has been accused of . Economy Baron believes that the state has too large a role in the Rainian economy and that there needs to be more to encourage economic growth. Baron has pointed to , and as potential models for the Rainian economy and has talked of the need for substantial and in all sectors of the economy. In 2007 Baron wrote that "only by unleashing the forces of an untamed free market on Rainier can we see private enterprise, entrepreneurship and dynamism reach its peak. In 2016 Baron called for the progressive income tax to be replaced with a of 15%, and has said that the priority of the NUP should be tax cuts and deficit reduction. Immigration Baron has called for a substantial reduction in immigration to "under 15,000 annually maximum, preferably lower". Baron believes that if stringent action is not taken Asians will be the dominant ethnic group by 2050, which he says could lead to "social division". Baron has stated that whilst he supports immigrants attempts to integrate into Rainian society, he has said that high levels of immigration makes this impossible under circumstances. Baron has stated that it is the government's duty to keep Rainier Rainian and rejects . In 2014 Baron said if Rainier was to receive immigrants he would prefer they came from the as Anglo people are easier to integrate into Rainian society than any other immigrants due to Rainier's British heritage. Social policy Baron opposes the current laws wherein it is illegal with exceptions in cases of maternal life, mental health, health, rape, and/or fetal defects, with Baron wishing to also make it illegal in cases regarding fetal defects. Baron identifies as and has stated he wishes to defund several hospitals that provide abortions. Baron also opposes . Foreign policy Baron is commonly identified as a in foreign affairs, stating he wants Rainier be at the forefront of promoting freedom abroad. Baron has also called for military intervention against , and has continually advocated for Rainier to recognise as an independent sovereign country since the year 2000. Baron has praised Japanese Prime Minister 's push to amend Article 9 of the Japanese constitution, stating Japan "needs a proper military to ward off Chinese aggression". Baron has strong links to Japanese neoconservatives. Baron is strongly pro- , and has dismissed the idea of a state. In 2010 Baron stated there is no such thing as a Palestinian people, and that Israel should be "a Jewish state with Jerusalem as the undivided capital, and its rightful sovereignty over Judea and Samaria". Baron is heavily in favour of invading and was historically supportive of the . In 2015, the Baron declared it wished for Rainier to overthrow the government of in as well as destroy the terrorist group. Baron has endorsed a Rainian referendum on CAS membership, but says a decision to leave "should be doe as a opportunity to open our markets, not retreat from the world." He endorsed in 2016 and has called for Rainier to sign a trade deal with the UK. Climate change Personal life